Defense
right|250pxEndless Defense Mission is a game mode in which the player(s) must defend either a Cryopod (Corpus and Infested tile sets) or a Power Core (Grineer tile sets) from waves of enemies. The wave will be considered cleared when all the enemies in the wave have been killed. Every 5 waves the player(s) will receive an option to either leave the mission and receive a random reward (which is shown) or to try their luck against harder enemies for an additional 5 waves. The mission is considered completed if the team claims and exits after waves 5,10,15,20... The mission is failed if the Cryopod/Powercore is destroyed or the team dies. Endless Defense missions are considered some of the best missions for mod farming due to the unlimited amount of enemies and the ability to leave after each 5 rounds. Endless Defense Missions There are a total of 30 Endless Defense missions for six maps (tile sets) available. Two of them are specific to the Grineer : the new-tileset-spaceship (A: The pod is a bit elevated in the middle and you can get under that hill via ventilation shafts) and the cave (B: You stand in the middle next to the cylindrical reactor). And the four others are shared between the Corpus and the Infested : the old-tileset-spaceship (C: The one where you stand on this slightly elevated island and enemies come up two walkways), the outside-rocky (D: The pod is in the open, surrounded by caves and cliffs. Enemies come through the caves and shoot from the elevated positions), the outside-buildings (E: You stand in the middle, lots of stuff to give cover to the enemy very close to the pod) and the outside-height (F: You ride up the elevator to this big rectangle of walkways). The maps A, B, D and E are some sort of circles (enemies come from every direction) while the maps C and F are some sort of half circles (the Orokin is near the limit of the map, where the enemies can't appear), making them often more easy to do. * = Verified by someone else than the person who put the info there Composition Corpus *Waves 1-4 consist of MOAs, Crewmen, Prod Crewmen. *Waves 5-9 consist of Shockwave MOAs, Shield Ospreys, Sniper Crewmen, Techs in addition to previous waves. *Waves 10+ consist of Railgun MOAs, Fusion MOAs, Mine Ospreys in addition to previous waves. Infested *Waves 1-4 consist of Runners, Leapers, Chargers. *Waves 5-9 consist of Ancient Disruptors, Ancient Healers in addition to previous waves. *Waves 10+ consist of Toxic Ancients in addition to previous waves. Grineer *Waves 1-4 consist of Grineer Lancers, Grineer Troopers. *Waves 5-9 consist of Grineer Heavy Gunners, Grineer Ballistas, Grineer Shield Lancers, Grineer Scorch in addition to previous waves. *Waves 10+ consist of Grineer Rollers, Grineer Seekers, Grineer Bombards, Grineer Scorpion in addition to previous waves. Loot The percentages below are an indicator what you can expect as wave 5,10, etc reward. Low level missions start on tier 1, medium level missions on tier 2 and high level missions on tier 3. Every 5 waves, the tier is increased by 1 to a maximum of 3. That means wave 15 rewards are always from the tier 3 pool, regardless what mission you run. All credit to Pwnatron on reddit for posting this information. Notes *Rewards (mods, credits, resources) are saved every 5 rounds. If you fail, you receive the items only from your last save (round 5, 10, 15...). So if you get to round 5, receive a mod on round 6, but fail on round 7, you will lose that mod, but you will get the rewards that were saved on round 5. *Leaving the mission before it fails (Arborting Mission/Give up when dead) will make you lose EVERYTHING. So wait until the mission fails to get the rewards. Category:Missions